1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) element.
2. Related Background Art
A PTC element is known as an element for protecting a circuit element from overcurrent. The PTC element is an element that rapidly increases the positive temperature coefficient of resistance at a specific temperature region. One of such known PTC elements is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-196901 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-9921).